The invention relates to a procedure for manufacturing non-grain oriented electric sheet. In this connection, the term xe2x80x9cnon-grain oriented electric sheetxe2x80x9d is understood as a steel sheet or steel strip that falls under the sheets mentioned in DIN EN 10106 regardless of its texture, whose loss anisotropy does not exceed that peak values set forth in European Standard DIN EN 10106. To this extent, the terms xe2x80x9celectric sheetxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9celectric stripxe2x80x9d are here used synonymously.
In the following, xe2x80x9cJ2500xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cJ5000xe2x80x9d denote the magnetic polarization at a magnetic field strength of 2500 A/m and 5000 A/m. xe2x80x9cP1.5xe2x80x9d denotes the hysteresis loss at a polarization of 1.5 T and a frequency of 50 Hz.
The processing industry requires that non-grain oriented electric sheet be provided whose magnetic polarization values are increased relative to conventional sheets. This applies in particular to applications in which the induction of electric fields plays a special role. Increasing the magnetic polarization reduces the magnetization requirement. This is accompanied by a decrease in copper losses as well, which constitute a significant amount of the losses that arise during the operation of electrical equipment. Therefore, the economic value of non-grain oriented electric sheets with increased permeability is considerable.
The demand for higher-permeable non-grain oriented types of electric sheet relates not just to non-rain oriented electric sheets with high losses (P1.5xe2x89xa75xe2x88x926 W/kg), but also to sheets with average (3.5 W/kgxe2x89xa6P1.5xe2x89xa65.5 W/kg) and low losses (P1.5xe2x89xa63.5). Therefore, efforts are being made to improve the entire spectrum of slightly, moderately and highly silicated electrotechnical steels relative to their magnetic properties. In this case, the types of electric sheet with Si contents of up to 2.5 weight-% Si are especially important in terms of their market potential.
There are different known procedures for manufacturing highly permeable types of electric sheet, i.e., those with increased values of J2500 and J5000. For example, according to the procedure known from EP 0 431 502 A2, use is made of a non-grain oriented electric sheet by initially hot-rolling a steel input stock containingxe2x89xa60.025% C,  less than 0.1% Mn, 0.1 to 4.4% Si and 0.1 to 4.4% Al (figures in weight-%) to a thickness of at least 3.5 mm. The hot strip obtained in this way is subsequently cold-rolled without recrystallizing intermediate annealing at a deformation level of at least 86%, and subjected to annealing treatment.
The strip manufactured according to the known procedure exhibits a special cubic structure, a particularly high magnetic polarization of more than 1.7 T at a field strength J2500 of 2500 A/m and low hysteresis losses. However, this success is linked to the indicated special composition. This relates in particular to the Mn content, which was surprisingly found to be necessary to set the desired cubic texture. According to the known procedure, a specific ratio of Si and Al contents must also be maintained, which pivotally influences the properties of the respective electric sheet. Since these requirements are not satisfied for the entire range of products of interest here, the procedure described in EP 0 431 502 A2 only applies for the manufacture of sheets subject to particularly stringent requirements.
In addition to the procedures outlined above, technical literature also discloses other ways of improving the properties of electric sheets. For example, it has been proposed that the hot strip be subjected to intermediate annealing to produce highly permeable types of electric sheets (EP 0 469 980 B1, DE 40 05 807 C2).
Also known from EP 0434 641 A2 is a procedure for manufacturing a xe2x80x9csemi-finishedxe2x80x9d, non-grain oriented steel sheet. According to the known procedure, steel containing 0.002-0.01% C, 0.2-2.0% Si, 0.001-0.1% S, 0.001-0.006% N, 0.2-0.5% Al, 0.2-0.8% Mn is used to cast a slab. This slab is subjected to heat treatment at 1100xc2x0 C. to 1200xc2x0 C., and then to final hot-rolling, wherein the final rolling temperature lies between 830xc2x0 C. and 950xc2x0 C. Subsequently, the hot strip undergoes an annealing treatment, during which it is subjected to a temperature lying between 880xc2x0 C. and 1030xc2x0 C. for 30 to 120 seconds. The annealed hot strip is then cold-rolled without intermediate annealing, during which a reduction in thickness of 70%to 85%is achieved during the course of cold-rolling. Finally, the cold-rolled strip is subjected to recrystallization annealing at temperatures of 620xc2x0 C. to 700xc2x0 C. for 30 to 120 seconds.
Such a xe2x80x9csemi-finishedxe2x80x9d electric sheet fabricated according to the procedure known form EP 0 434 641 A2 is delivered to the user before annealing, is there deformed and undergoes final annealing only after deformation. The advantage to proceeding in this way is that the quality lost relative to the magnetic properties during deformation can be offset by conducting final annealing only after the deformation. However, the annealing step to be performed at the user leads to a considerable outlay during the manufacture of structural components out of electric sheet delivered in the xe2x80x9csemi-finishedxe2x80x9d state. In addition, the electric sheets manufactured according to EP 0 434 641 A2 exhibit magnetic properties that do not exceed the usual level, despite the use of a steel with a special composition, and despite the fact that the sheets are delivered in the xe2x80x9csemi-finishedxe2x80x9d state, processed by the user and only annealed in the processed state.
All known procedures described above share in common that they each require basic materials with special compositions or are tied to process parameters and steps that must be strictly adhered to. As a result, the known procedures are not suited to offer a wide range of high-quality electric sheets based on a uniform manufacturing process and manufactured cost-effectively.
Finally known from EP 0 263 413 A2 is a procedure for manufacturing finish-annealed, non-grain oriented electric sheets in which the slabs used to fabricate the sheets are not preheated in excess of 1150xc2x0 C., and a steel alloy precisely adjusted in terms of its Al and Si content is used. Hot strip annealing is not described in EP 0 263 413 A2, so that it can be presumed that the costs usually encountered for this operation do not arise in this known procedure. However, both the limitation of preheating temperature and provision of exact stipulations for setting the steel composition greatly limits the range of electric sheet goods that can be subsequently manufactured according to EP 0 263 413 A2.
Proceeding from the prior art as summarized above, the object of the invention is to indicate a procedure with which a wide range of high-quality, non-grain oriented electric sheets with improved magnetic properties can be manufactured.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a procedure in which steel input stock, containing (in weight-%)xe2x89xa60.06% C, 0.03-2.5% Si, xe2x89xa60.4% Al, 0.05-1.0% Mn, xe2x89xa60.02% S and, if desired, other alloying additives P, Sn, Sb, Zr, V, Ti, N and/or B with a content of up to 1.5 weight-% at most, with iron and other conventional companion elements as the residue, as a slab heated to a reheating temperature (TBR) which, with a maximal deviation of xc2x120xc2x0 C., corresponds to a reheating target temperature (TZBR)
TZBR[xc2x0 C.]=1195xc2x0 C.+12,716*(GSi+2GAl)
wherein
TZBR: Target temperature of reheated slab
GSi: Si content in weight-%
GAl: Al content in weight-%
and pre-rolled, or as a directly used cast strip or thin slab, is introduced into a group of finishing roll stands at an entry temperature of xe2x89xa61100xc2x0 C., and hot-rolled into a hot strip with a thickness of  less than 3.5 mm at a final rolling temperature (TET)xe2x89xa7770xc2x0 C., in which the hot strip is reeled up at a coiling temperature (THT) determined as follows with a maximal deviation of xc2x110xc2x0 C.:
THT[xc2x0 C.]=154xe2x88x921.8xcex1t+0.577TET+111d/d0
wherein
d0: Reference thickness of the hot strip=3 mm
d: Actual thickness of the hot strip in mm
t : Time between the end of hot rolling and reeling in s
xcex1: Cooling factor 0.7 sxe2x88x921-1.3 sxe2x88x921 
wherein the hot strip is subsequently pickled without preceding hot-strip annealing, and, after pickling, cold-rolled in several passes into a cold strip with a thickness of 0.2-1 mm at an overall maximal deformation level of 85%, and wherein the cold strip is subjected to a final treatment.
Cooling based on the rolling end temperature can here take place in air or with the assistance of water. The reference thickness d0 is understood as the thickness of a specimen on which the respective cooling factor was determined.
Subjecting the slabs to heat treatment adjusted to the respective Si and Al content prior to hot rolling improves the precipitation structure, which yields improved magnetic properties for the sheet fabricated according to the invention.
It makes sense to pre-roll the slab before finish hot-rolling in several passes to a thickness of 20-65 mm. In this way, the deformation levels to be achieved during subsequent finish-rolling to a strip thickness of  less than 3.5 mm are low, thus facilitating the development of outstanding magnetic properties for the electric sheet. In this conjunction, it is also best for the reduction per pass not to exceed 25% while pre-rolling the slab. This also facilitates the manufacture of an electric sheet with particularly good magnetic properties. Another improvement can be achieved by having pre-rolling take place in at least four passes. This step additionally promotes the establishment of a favorable structure in terms of the desired high magnetic polarization.
The results achievable when proceeding according to the invention can be further improved by having the final rolling temperature during hot rolling with a maximal deviation of xc2x120xc2x0 C. not dip below a final rolling target temperature (TZET) determined as follows:
TZET[xc2x0 C.]=790xc2x0 C.+40*(GSi+2GAl)
wherein
TZET: Final rolling target temperature
GSi: Si content in weight-%
GAl: Al content in weight-%
In addition, it is advantageous with regard to the establishment of a structure favorable in terms of the magnetic structure if finish-rolling during hot rolling takes place in several passes, and the deformation levels decrease from 50% to 5% as the number of passes increase.
The invention makes it possible to manufacture electric sheets with improved magnetic properties by specifically adjusting the individual procedural steps, in particular by adjusting the preheating temperature as a function of the Si and Al content of the steel and adjusting the coiling temperature as a function of the respective cooling behavior and final rolling temperature, without hot-strip annealing being necessary. When proceeding according to the invention, steel materials with a conventional composition can hence be used to manufacture electric sheets in a single procedural step that satisfy the increased requirements placed on their magnetic properties.
As mentioned, one essential aspect of the invention has to do with the selection of the coiling temperature, which must be set based on the condition provide for this purpose according to the invention. If the coiling temperature determined in this way is observed, the structure in the material is homogenized, adjusted to the respective final rolling temperature. This improves the properties of electric sheets manufactured according to the invention relative to the hysteresis losses and magnetic polarization. In this conjunction, the rule indicated above for measuring the final rolling target temperature range is also of particular importance. If the final rolling temperatures are selected in such a way as to fall within the range described by this rule, the coiling temperature and final rolling temperature are adjusted to each other in an optimized manner. This optimized adjustment results in a hot strip that can be used to better impart an advantageous magnetic texture in the ensuing steps.
Electric sheets manufactured according to the invention exhibit improved magnetic properties relative to electric sheets fabricated based on the same alloys, but following a conventional procedure. In each case, the magnetic polarization is significantly increased. Additional procedural steps or changes in the alloy compositions are not required for this purpose. Even low-silicated types generated according to the invention have magnetic properties that can only be achieved in conventional procedures through the use of cost-increasing hot-band annealing.
The final annealing required to manufacture finish-annealed xe2x80x9cfully-finishedxe2x80x9d electric sheet is preferably executed in a continuous furnace according to the invention. Final annealing here best takes place at a final annealing temperature of xe2x89xa7780xc2x0 C. This temperature should measure at most 1,100xc2x0 C., wherein the final annealing temperature can be determined in the following manner as a function of the sum of Si and Al contents:
y=GSi+GAl
yxe2x89xa61.2:TA[xc2x0 C.]xe2x89xa7780
y greater than 1.2:TA[xc2x0 C.]xe2x89xa7780+120(yxe2x88x921.2)
wherein
TA: Final annealing temperature
GSi: Si content in weight-%
GAl: Al content in weight-%
It is also beneficial for the retention time to measurexe2x89xa630 seconds at the maximal final annealing temperature.
In the following, the invention will be described in greater detail based on embodiments.